


It'll Get Easier

by almondmilkvegancookies



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Everything will be fine, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I killed May, I'm Sorry, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkvegancookies/pseuds/almondmilkvegancookies
Summary: Peter needs a place to stay. Tony needs a distraction. It works out well for everyone.





	1. Wrapped Around His Finger

**Author's Note:**

> I only know how adopting a child as a baby works, not a situation where a death, will and an older child is involved, so I'm assuming its kind of the same. Sorry if it is inaccurate! Also, if you have any suggestions, please let me know!!!

All Peter could do was stare at his shoes, not making any sound besides an occasional sniff. All Tony could do was sigh, having given up trying to persuade the teen to at least tell him something, anything, about what was going on in his mind. Tony turned his head to look out the window of the car and watched the lights of the buildings around them blur away. They were on their way to the Avengers Compound, and he was planning to stay there with Peter until all of the drama unfolding around them was sorted out.

"Is she really gone?"

Tony snapped his head towards Peter. His head told him that this should be an achievement, the boy was finally talking! But the only thing he felt was the hole in the pit of his stomach grow larger, and for the first time ever, The Tony Stark was at a loss for words. All he did was slowly nod his head. Before he could even process anything, he felt two small arms around him, and a head on his chest. He awkwardly hugged the teen back, jerkily rubbing his hand up and down his back, because that what parents are supposed to do, right? 

"It's okay, kiddo. Everything's going turn out alright. Things will get better."

"No," Peter whimpered, not even looking up, "it'll get easier, but it never gets better."

Tony felt his chest tighten. Of course. He, Tony Stark, should know that of all people. 

"Right. And I'll be by your side until then." All this did was cause the younger to cry harder. Tony cringed. Was that the right thing to say? Man, it was moments like this when he wished Howard Stark would've actually been a good parent. He could use some parental advice right about now.

"B-but Mister Stark, what i-if I don't want it to be easier? What if that just makes me forget stuff about her? L-like what her hair smelled like, how she couldn't cook to save her life, how her-her hugs felt," the list, Tony assumed, would've continued, but he was crying too hard to say anything else understandable. Tony never thought anyone could leave him as speechless as he was at that moment. It was something about this kid, he was sure of it. Maybe it also had something to do with the fact that the kid had him wrapped around his finger.

Tony looked up helplessly, and he could've sworn he saw sympathy in Happy's eyes when they met in the mirror. Any other time, Tony probably would've sent him one of his famous smirks, but unfortunately, the situation that he was stranded in left him wondering if he was ever able to manage one of his smirks again.

The remainder of the ride had an uncomfortable lack of words, Tony was really beginning to miss the uncontrollable chatter of the teen. And although he'd probably never admit it, Happy was too. Eventually, Peter's harsh tears turned into soft snores, and when they arrived, Tony lifted him and carried, yes, carried, Peter towards the direction his bed. To distract himself from the pain growing in his back, Tony tried to imagine the embarrassment on Peters face when he discovered he had carried him to his room. But the little joy that Tony had experienced was short lived, as he realized that at the moment, the kid probably couldn't care less due to the situation he was stuck in. He gently slid the teenager into the bed, and turned to leave when he felt a small tug on the back of his shirt. 

"Please stay." Peter whimpered. Tony didn't even comprehend what was happening until after he slid under the covers with the child.

*** 

Tony, as usual, wasn't able to sleep. He didn't think he would ever be able to anymore, with so much going on around him. He was satisfied with watching the child, his son, and marveling at how peacefully he looked while he slept. He looked several years younger, and carefree, as if none of the shit he was dragged through ever happened. Tony was surprised, however, that the kid was able to sleep, and even then, without interruption. Right after his parents died, he was never able to sleep, maybe due to the depression that he was drowning in. When he did fall asleep, there were constant nightmares, and they only worsened after Afghanistan. He shivered at the thought. How much suffering does he and his loved ones have to go through before God becomes satisfied? 

With a soft sigh, he checked the time, slightly surprised that it was much later than he expected. He carefully climbed out of the bed, and made his way to the kitchen to find something to make for the teen. He made a mental note that in order to keep the child, he had to make sure he took care of him. That meant remembering to eat. He was almost to the fridge when the buzzing of his phone snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Danielle Harrison from children services, is this Mister Tony Stark?" 

"This is he, how can I help you?" 

"I called to inform you that we have collected a copy of May Parker's will. You are the first on the list for Peter's permanent guardianship." 

"Yes, I've already told you that. Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, actually. I have sent your lawyer a copy of the paperwork needed to become his temporary guardian. You will remain his temporary guardian for six months, until you receive you're final paperwork which turns you into his permanent guardian. During those six months, I will meet up with you and Peter, just to make sure everything is going smoothly. I will send you a list of possible dates for our first meeting after you fill out the paperwork."

"Great. Is that all?"

"That'll be all, Mister Stark. Thank you for your time. I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Have a good day."

Tony didn't even offer a "you too" before he hung up. Sure, he was ecstatic that he got to keep the kid, but he felt too sick to show it. He always knew there was a possibility that he would have to take him in, but he never expected it to happen. Thus the confused, startled, sad, happy mix of emotions muddling his brain right at the moment. But it was only going to make the situation worse if he showed it, and luckily, Tony was the king of facades.

After stuffing his phone back into his pocket and searching the fridge, he figured cereal and milk would do just fine. Just as he was gathering the boxes, Peter decided to make an appearance. 

"Peter! Hey kiddo, how'd you sleep?" Tony froze for a second, almost startled by how naturally the sentence had left his lips. 

"Slept alright."

"Want somethin' to eat? How's cereal sound?" The only response he received was a slight shrug. "Well? Any cereal preference?" 

"Jus' whatever you're havin' I guess." Tony smiled a little. It took him weeks to eat after his parents were killed, and he was thankful he didn't have to force Peter to eat.

"How about after breakfast, we watch a movie. Whaddya say?" He asked, preparing their meal. Again, the only response was a shrug. "Great. Love the enthusiasm." This caused Peter to smile, which lifted Tony's spirits even more. 

They ate in a slow and painful silence, and both were extremely thankful when it was over. Tony placed the bowls in the sink, and the duo made their way to the screening room. As soon as Tony was fully sitting, Peter clung to him as if his life depended on it. And to his surprise, Tony didn't mind. It was almost as if he felt comfort that his kid was holding on to him. Like there was actually someone out there who fully trusted him. So he ran his hand up and down the grieving child's back, because it felt right, like that's what he was supposed to do. 

"I miss her."

"I know you do, Peter."

"I didn't get to tell her I loved her before she died."

That hit Tony right in the heart. It was something he could relate to. 

"You didn't need to, kid. She knew."

Peter hiccuped before bursting into tears again. Tony tugged him onto his lap, and Peter pushed his face into his neck.

"I-I just- why'd she h-have to die mi-ister Stark?"

"I don't know, kiddo." Tony felt helpless. He couldn't do anything but rub the kids back, and he didn't even know if it was helping. How'd he get over the grief again? Oh, yeah. With women and alcohol. Two things he will not let Peter be around for a LONG time. 

"I'm sorry," Peter choked. "I just can't stop crying."

"It's okay, Pete. You can cry as much as you need to."

And Peter did. He cried and cried until there were no more tears, and all that was left was a pounding headache. And Tony was there with him the whole time, rocking him and rubbing his back.

"Mister Stark? Head hurts." Peter told him sleepily.

"Well I would think so. I'm putting you on the couch, okay? I'm going to get you some water. Stay put."

He returned a few moments later with a glass of water and a blanket. After tucking Peter in the blanket, he sat back down. Immediately, the tired teen curled up beside him. 

"You know what? I'm in the mood for some action. You okay with Star Wars?"


	2. Fighting with Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! I have so many ideas, I just have no idea how to put them into words :/ Thanks for all the encouraging comments! Also, I saw IW the other day and I'm still not over it omg I was ugly crying in the middle of theater ahahah

By the end of the first movie, Peter was fast asleep with his head resting in his mentor's lap. He was exhausted, as most people were after hours of endless crying. Tony was gently running his fingers through the teens curls, amazed at the fact that the child remained asleep despite the jostling on top of his head. He considered carrying the child back to his room, but he wasn't necessarily uncomfortable and he didn't want to wake the kid. So he stayed where he was, playing with Peter's hair.

Tony found it hard to believe that less than a day ago his life changed entirely. And so far, he was content. He just couldn't believe that the boy he was holding was his. His son. Yet the only people who knew were obviously, child services, and himself. Of course, that would all change in time, him being Tony Stark and all, but at the moment, Tony didn't mind that no one else knew. He was so used to having his whole life broadcast to the world, he wanted to savor the feeling of having something that absolutely no one knew about except himself. With that thought, he pulled Peter closer to him.

***

Peter woke up not long after he fell asleep. Tony was grateful. He didn't mind sitting with him, but he could only last so long being, quite literally, pinned down.

"Did I fall asleep on you, M-mister Stark? I-I'm sorry," Peter's voice cracked, and Tony knew he had to say something before another round of tears came.

"Hey, hey. It's alright, Peter. I don't mind." It was too late. The tears were already making their way down the teenagers face. So again, Tony felt himself cuddling the kid, and rocking back and forth.

As much as he loved having Peter with him, he wished he had some sort of control over his emotions. Like, emotions are good and all and they prove that Peter wasn't a psychopath, but he didn't want him to be sad all of the time. He figured that was a parental thing to think, but he believed it.

"S-sometimes, when I-I was really tired, I would f-fall asleep on M-May-" Peter was cut off by a small sob. Tony pulled him to his chest, and ran a hand through Peter's hair.

"I-I don't kno-know why I'm c-crying so much, M-Mister Stark."

"You're grieving, Peter. It's okay to cry." Peter let out another short cry, followed by a hiccup.

"I d-didn't even know s-someone could c-cry this much." At that, Tony chuckled a little, maybe because he found humor in an impossible situation, maybe to cover up his loss of words. Maybe both.

"You know, Peter, everything's going to be okay."

"Y-yeah, I know. Y-you keep t-telling me that. I j-just wish i-it was o-okay now." Cue another set of sobs. Tony's heart clenched. If only there was something, anything, to make his boy feel better. Nothing he was doing was helping. After Peter had calmed down a little, Tony spoke again.

"You know you can talk to me. About anything. I'll listen." "We a-are talking, Mister S-stark." "You know what I mean, smart-ass." Peter giggled through his tears. Like, giggled, giggled. Tony had never felt as relieved as he did in that moment. The kid was showing an emotion that wasn't sadness! Sadly, the giggles ceased quickly, due to a another hiccup.

"But in all seriousness, you can tell me anything, kiddo."

"Y-yeah I know."

"Do you wanna tell me about what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Peter took a shaky breath before replying.

"I just--I don't even know w-what to think. Like, I-I know she's g-gone, but I don't want to believe it, so it feels like I'm con-constantly fighting with reality. A-and, I don't know, I-I don't und-understand what all's really h-happening and I don't know what to do, and I feel like a burden because you have to care of me, and you're only doing it c-cause you feel bad or something. Maybe you do it because May wanted you to, I don't know-" Tony cut Peter off with a tight hug.

"Peter, as cheesy as it sounds, _I love you_. You are _not a burden_. Do you understand me? I'm doing this because I love you." All Peter gave in response was a whimper. "Peter, I need you to look at me," Tony said, loosening his tight grip on the teen to lift his face with his finger. "I need an answer. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mister Stark."

"Good. Anything else on your mind?" Peter shook his head, sniffled, and pressed himself closer to Tony. Tony sighed, putting his hand on the kids back, pulling him closer.

"God, what am I going to do with you, huh?" Although he couldn't see it, he felt Peter grow a small smile. And that made Tony smile.

***

The rest of the day consisted of movie after movie, only taking occasional breaks for food. Tony wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, he'd never been a parent before. He also figured the kid needed a distraction, which was definitely the case.

Although he'd never admit it, Tony was slightly frustrated. Not at Peter, obviously. He just felt like he wasn't doing enough, in several places. Like, he could have been improving Peter's spider-man suit, or tinker with something stupid in his workshop, maybe even help Peter get settled in more. Instead he was comforting a heartbroken child. He wan't even sure if he was helping. He had assigned F.R.I.D.A.Y. the task of planning May's funeral, under slight supervision, of course. But other than that, he'd done practically nothing.

The current film ended, and the younger of the two stretched (which Tony thought was adorable).

"Okay, kiddo. How about you go get washed up and changed and I'll throw something in the oven to eat, yeah?" Peter let out a whine, and his mentor smirked, slightly shoving him off his lap, and towards the direction of his room. When he kid left his sight, Tony entered the kitchen. He could fix something together, but that sounded exhausting.

"Fri, be a dear and order some pizza for us, will you?"

"Of course, boss."

A half hour later, the two boys were once again sitting in the living room enjoying their pizza. Peter suddenly let out a sound that was like a laugh crossed with a cry. To say Tony was concerned would be an understatement.

"Peter? You okay over there?"

"Yeah, Mister Stark. I was just thinking. One time, May tried making homemade pizza, and she almost set the oven on fire. We ended up just getting takeout," Peter replied, wiping his stray tears.

"Wow. Well, I think I'm okay at cooking, if I'm focused enough."

"No offence, Mister Stark, but we haven't had a home-cooked meal since I got here."

"Not true, We had cereal." Peter snorted.

"Cereal is not a home-cooked meal."

"Fine, but that means tomorrow you have to help me cook something."

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea, I never had a trustworthy chef to teach me," Peter said, laughing nervously.

"Well I think its time that we both learn." Peter glared at Tony.

"What's wrong with just ordering takeout for the rest of forever? Aren't you like the king of not eating healthy?" He joked.

"Wow, that actually hit right here, Peter," Tony said, pointing to his chest, "and you are not eating takeout forever. Do as I say, not as I do, remember?" Peter made a face, and slumped down in his seat.

Their friendly bickering continued through the rest of the meal, and eventually all the pizza was consumed.

"Mister Stark? I'm getting tired, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Are you sure, Pete?"

"Yeah, I think I'll need plenty of rest if you're forcing me to destroy your kitchen tomorrow." He said, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, goodnight, Kiddo."

Peter made his way to the bedroom, and Tony discarded the empty pizza boxes. And just to prepare, Tony began researching the simplest breakfast recipes.

A few hours later, Tony heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, confused. Pepper was gone in Malibu, Peter was sleeping, and who knows where Rhodey was. Behind him, stood a slightly crying Peter.

"Pete? What's wrong?"

"I-I, it was just a nightmare. I-I'm sorry for interrupting y-you." This was all silly, Peter thought. Four-year-olds have nightmares, not almost 16-year-olds.

"Oh, Peter. It's okay. Wanna talk about it?"

"I-It's just, y-you died, and I r-really lost everyone, a-and-" Peters sobs caught up with him before he could finish, and he collapsed into Tony's arms.

"Hey, hey, Peter it's okay. I'm right here, buddy." Tony squeezed the Teenager to his chest, and sat there. "I'm never going to leave you."

Tony was at a loss. This kid had gone through so much, and Tony was his last hope. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Peter? I'm going to pick you up, okay?" When the only response he got was another sob, he scooped him up and took him to his bedroom. He gently placed him in the bed.

"I'll be right back, bug. I'm gonna go change, is that okay?"

"No, please stay." Peter gripped onto his arm, and Tony knew he was gonna lose an arm if he tried to leave. So he sighed, and laid next to Peter, letting the boy cry himself to sleep.


	3. I Wasn't Ready

The next morning, Tony got out of bed before Peter, just as the morning before. He rushed into his room, wanting to get a shower in before the younger of the two noticed his absence. Fortunately, this morning that was the case. Tony cleaned up and threw on a Black Sabbath t-shirt and a random pair of jeans. He was determined to do something productive with Peter.

"Something productive" was not on Peter's agenda today. Another wave of misery hit during his sleep, and he had no motivation to do absolutely anything that morning. But Tony was not aware of this. 

Tony returned to Peters room, and contemplated waking the child. Deciding against it, he turned and entered the kitchen. He was going to attempt to actually make Peter a meal. 

"FRIDAY, I'm going to try to make french toast, wanna help me out?"

"Of course, Boss," FRIDAY said, then proceeded to talk Tony through the steps. 

After going through 2 dozen eggs, and a loaf and a half of bread, Tony had finally made a decent meal. The only thing he was missing now was Peter.

"FRI, is Peter awake?"

"Not yet, Boss."

"Do you mind waking him up?"

"I think it would be better if you woke him up, Boss." Tony considered this. He decided based on the kids current state, him waking Peter up would be the best course of action. So he climbed the stairs, and started towards Peters room. 

"Petey? C'mon, time to get up," Tony murmured, gently shaking the teen. Peter groaned and rolled over. "Peter, I made that 'home-cooked meal' you wanted."

"Mister Stark, I-I don't feel good," Peter finally spoke up, his voice quaking. Concern immediately filled Tony's face. 

"What's wrong? What hurts?"

"Nothing hurts, I just don't feel good."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me whats wrong," The concern now laced through Tony's words, "Do you feel like you're going to throw up?"

"No, I just don't want to get up or do anything or-" Peter interrupted himself by sniffling. 

"Okay, but, Pete? I need you to eat something. I'm going to get your food and some food, okay? Tell FRIDAY if you need anything, yeah?" Peter nodded, and sniffled again. Tony rushed to the kitchen, wanting to get back to Peter as soon as he could. He balanced two plates and a glass of water and somehow survived his trip back to the room. "Here you go, bud," he said, handing Peter a plate and setting the water next to the bed. Peter muttered a "thanks" before pushing the food around with his fork.

"Peter, we aren't going to do this, okay? I need you to eat," Tony told him. He cringed. He tried to say it softly, but he was afraid he said it too sternly. His hypothesis was proven correct when a few tears spilled out of Peter's eyes. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay, none of that. I just want to make sure you're getting fed, okay?" Peter nodded in response, and he bit his lip while wiping his tears with his hand. He shakily brought the fork to his mouth, and started chewing slowly.

"So, you wanna tell me what this is about?" Of course, Tony knew. He'd experienced it before, he just wanted his kid to let his emotions. 

Peter let out a shaky breath before replying. "I-I don't know. I just woke up sad. And angry, I guess. Without motivation." Tony looked at him thoughtfully. "Why angry?" He asked.

"Well, I don't really know. I guess just because I wasn't ready for May to go, you know?" Again, Tony knew. All too well. He looked down and pursed his lips. "I understand."

They sat quietly for a while, and Peter continued picking at his food, only occasionally taking a bites. But that's all it took to satisfy Tony. Suddenly, FRIDAY interrupted their silence. 

"Colonel James Rhodes is here, Boss. He's wondering where you are."

_Great_ , Tony thought, rolling his eyes. He missed his best friend, but he was afraid it would be too overwhelming; for both him and Peter

"You don't need my permission to tell him where I am, FRI."

"Of course. He is on his way up." Sure enough, a few seconds later, he came up the stairs. 

"Knock knock," he started, knocking on the open door. "What are you doing in here Tones?" Right after he finished his question, he noticed the small boy laying in the bed. "Um, am I seeing this right, Tony? Why is there a kid?" 

Tony sighed. "Rhodey, meet Peter. Peter, This is Rhodes." Peter nodded in response, and looked down in his lap.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Peter. Tony, who is he to you, exactly?"

Tony hesitated, knowing full well how Rhodey was about to react. "He's my son."

Rhodey choked, but tried to hide it with a cough. "Tones, do you mind if we talk about this, outside?" Tony glanced at Peter and nodded without looking away. "You okay with that, Pete?" Peter nodded cautiously. As soon as Peter did, Rhodey pulled Tony out of the room. 

"Are you crazy? Is he biologically yours?"

"We can't talk about it here, c'mon." Tony muttered, tugging Rhodey further into the building. Once they were out of Spider-Man's earshot, Tony stopped. "Okay, let me explain, and then I'll answer any questions you have," He paused, waiting for his friend to give him consent. Rhodey nodded his head expectantly, and Tony continued. 

"Remember the big fight last year? Of course you do. But do you remember the kid in the red and blue spandex? Spider-Man?" He paused again, and Rhodey nodded in conformation, his expression showing he was starting to kbow where this was going. "Well, Peter just so happened to be Spider-Man."

"What?" Rhodey interrupted. "You hired a kid to fight for you?" 

"Not exactly, I didn't pay him. In money, that is. I gave him the suit he was wearing. I also offered him a job, but not 'till hes older, don't worry. I didn't force him, either. I simply asked him."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you asked a _13-year-old kid_ to fight with you?"

"Well, technically, he was 14."

"It shouldn't matter! He's a kid!" 

"Well, he survived and at the time, that's all that mattered. Anyways," Rhodey looked like he was going to interrupt again, but let Tony finish, "Peter's had a rough life, lost his parents when he was six. After they died, his aunt and uncle got custody. His uncle, Ben, died a few years ago. May died less than a week ago."

Tony wasn't done, but Rhodey started talking anyways. "Oh my God, that's terrible. I'm sorry, Tony. How old is he?"

"It's not my loss," Tony looked down and shook his head slightly, "and he's 15. May put me first for guardianship, not sure why she did, but he's mine now. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Tony internally cringed, he thought that sounded too cheesy. But Rhodey just looked at Tony sympathetically.

"How's the kid taking it?"

"As well as one can."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Tony shook his head no before responding, "He needs me though, so I'm not gonna just up on him just because I've never been a parent before."

"You do realize that now that he's yours, he's got an even bigger target painted on his back, right?"

"Yeah. That's why we're staying under the radar for a little while." 

Rhodey didn't know whether to be frustrated, concerned, angry or proud. "Are you prepared for the responsibility? You just adopted a teenage boy, Tony. An enhanced one, at that."

"I don't know, but I couldn't just leave him somewhere I didn't know." Tony shot his friend a sad look. "I know you think this is a bad idea, but I can't leave him. I just can't. That would be another father figure leaving him, and he can't handle that, Rhodey." He knew what his Rhodey was thinking. Probably something along the lines of 'You can't guarantee that you'll always be there' or 'You're a superhero. You fight villains for a living. You could die at any moment'. If he really was thinking that, he never said anything. Rhodey broke eye contact. This was probably the most emotion Tony had displayed in years. He knew this kid meant something to him. And if something took him away, it would be way too much for him. Rhodey knew that, and he had just (officially) met the kid.

"What do you want me to do? If you're serious about this, I want to be apart of it. I want to help." Tony smiled sadly. "Well, right now, I just need you to support me."

 

* * *

 

 

It was three hours after Rhodey and Tony's 'discussion', and since then, Peter had woken up and decided staying in his room all day wasn't very exciting, even if he was feeling extremely under the weather. He was sitting cross-legged on the couch in the living room, a book held in between his hands. He heard a small grunt, and the seat beside him dipped. An arm made its way around his shoulders. 

"What'ya reading, kiddo?" 

Peter met his mentors eyes before responding. "Oh, uh, just this book called _Starship Troopers_."

"Ah, yes. A classic."

There was a chuckle, and Rhodey sat himself in the recliner on the other side of Peter. "You guys are nerds."

Peter smiled to himself, while Tony responded, "Actually, I prefer the term 'intellectual badass', but y'know, whatever floats your boat."

Peter laughed slightly at the comment, but then his thoughts drifted towards his friends. MJ always called him and Ned names like that. Jokingly, of course, or that's what Peter thought. And Ned, he knew what had happened to May. But other then that, Peter had cut him off without explanation. Tears began to surface at the thought of his friends and May, but he stubbornly blinked them away.

"Mister Stark?"

Tony rolled his eyes at the name, showing off more of his personality then he had been for the last few days. "Yes?"

"Can I see Ned again?"

"Uh, yeah. I think we can arrange that."

Peter smiled thankfully, and continued reading his book. With all the stuff going on, It would be easier to talk to Ned in person rather than over the phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't much Peter in this, I just wanted to add a new character. Also, the rest of the Avengers will come, but not yet hehe I have it all planned out ;)


	4. No One's Forcing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to see iw again yesterday :( I thought I was stable enough to go again hahaha nope

Peter sat on alone on the roof. The howling wind that usually annoyed him beyond belief was easily blocked out. His tie was discarded, and his collar had once again flipped up, but Peter paid no mind. His cheeks were tear-stained, and his eyes didn't seem to want to slow the tears.

Today was May's funeral.

It was a small funeral, only really friends and whatnot; it was all they really had. Peter was so extremely swallowed by his grief, that he didn't know if they acknowledged the fact that he had shown up with Tony Stark. Ned was there, he stayed there the whole time with Peter. MJ was there too, but she didn't stay as long as Ned. Peter felt it should have been refreshing to see his friends, but the sight of them made him more depressed. He almost wished they wouldn't have gone. Peter had prepared a speech for the funeral, but when he was about to go up, the anxiety and sadness became too overwhelming and he found himself in the hallway pressed against Tony's chest.

" _C'mon, kid. You've gotta breathe,_ " Tony had told him, " _follow my breaths, okay? In...Out._ "

They had stayed out there for some time, and Ned and MJ joined them despite Tony's annoyed but understanding glares.

" _Mister Stark, I can't do it,"_ Peter had responded after catching his breath _. "I c-can't_."

" _That's okay, buddy. No one's forcing you._ " Tony ran a hand through Peter's hair. " _How you feeling?_ _D'you wanna go back in_?"

Peter thought about it for a minute, and slowly nodded his head. Tony put an arm around Peter's shoulders, and lead him back inside, Ned and MJ following close behind them. 

In the end, Tony ended up giving a speech. 

" _May was a wonderful woman. Unfortunately, I didn't know her very long. I did, however, know her long enough to know how brilliant she was, and how easily it was for her to befriend people. She had a gift of making people welcome, which is something I experienced first hand. She also was able to raise an amazing child..."_ Peter zoned out after that, and focused on attempting to keep himself calm. It worked until they drove to the cemetery, where he burst into tears once again. But as always, Tony was there for him, gently rubbing his hand up and down Peter's spine, and pulling the kid closer to his side. Ned stood with him too. He didn't say anything, but Peter didn't need him to. He knew his friend was there for him. 

They buried her next to Ben. 

After everyone left, the father-son dyad returned home. And as soon as they arrived, Peter rushed to the roof, pulling off his tie on the way up. It reminded him of homecoming night, when he had abandoned his crush Liz to fight her dad.  _Great,_ He thought sarcastically.  _Now I have May_ and _Tooms_ _on my mind._ His lip quivered, and hot tears fell down the sides of his face. He was glad that Tony hadn't started following him yet. He needed some time to cry to himself, and not, _literally_ , on Tony.

So there he was, rocking himself back and forth, not even trying to quiet his sobs. It's not like anyone could hear them over the deafening wind, anyway. He was so overwhelmed. Everything was changing so quickly. He went from a small apartment to a gigantic mansion too big to even comprehend literally overnight. 

Peter calmed down, and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He shouldn't be crying over this, he's a superhero for Christ's sake! Superheroes should be strong, on the outside and on the inside.

He sat alone for a while longer, until he felt a presence behind him. 

"How ya doing, buddy?" Peter turned to look at Tony and tried to offer a pathetic smile, but the tears in his eyes contradicted the gesture. Tony raised an eyebrow in disbelief and sat down next to him. "You've turned me soft, ya'know. Only for you would I sit on the hard, disgusting ground like this." In return for the comment, Peter emitted a sad chuckle.

"Someone had to do it." It was now Tony's turn to give a small laugh, and he patted Peters knee.

They sat in silence for a while, finding comfort in each others presence, until Tony spoke up once again.

"God, how can you stand the wind? 'Specially with that enhanced hearing of yours, that's gotta be unbearable. It's terrible for me, and I'm the old one." In response, Peter gave a small shrug and looked down. 

"It's not normally bearable," he told (well, more like shouted at) Tony, "but when you have a lot on your mind, it's manageable." Tony nodded his head, and not unlike the past few days, he found himself at a loss for words.

"Kid, what do you say we go inside and get warm, yeah? We can change into something more comfortable, I'll even get you hot chocolate. How's that sound?" Peter reluctantly agreed, and followed Tony back inside, even though he wasn't cold. Besides his ears, the wind felt good compared to the intolerable heat the summer had brought them. But nonetheless, Peter obeyed. 

Peter changed, and Tony kept his word. When Peter came down, Tony was sitting on the couch with two mugs. Tony handed him a mug, and Peter gave him a quiet "Thank you, Mister Stark." Tony wrinkled his nose at the name.

"Can I ask something of you, kid?" Peter looked at Tony, slightly concerned, much to Tony's amusement.

"Um, sure?" He answered, though it came out as more of a question. 

Tony snickered slightly before replying. "You don't need to call me Mister Stark. Sounds exhausting calling me that all the time." He smirked as Peter looked away to hide his blushing cheeks. 

"Uh, ye-yeah. Sorry, uh, T-Tony." Peter shook his head, annoyed with himself.

"Yeah. Just wanted to get it out there."

"Oh, um, well I'll make sure to call you Tony, uh, Tony." Peter internally cursed at himself. Why was he all the sudden stuttering? Tony just laughed, and pat the teen on the back. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sleep didn't come easy for Peter that night. As soon as he would close his eyes, all he would see was May.

 _I should've been there_ , he thought angrily.  _I should've saved her_. 

"FRIDAY? Where's Mister Stark? I mean-I mean Tony. Where's Tony?"

"He's in the workshop, Mister Parker. Shall I notify him for you?"

"No, no. I was just wondering. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Peter needed a distraction. Tony was busy in the lab, doing who knows what, so Peter took that as an opportunity to sneak into a living room. He did, and turned on the TV to a random channel.  _Just for background noise_ , he told himself. He curled up on the couch, allowing the noises of the TV to distract his mind. The exhaustion caught up to him, and he fell asleep.

The sun through the windows was what woke Peter that morning. There was a soft blanket laid over him and the TV had been switched off. Peter sat up and shrugged the blanket off, wandering over to the kitchen.

"Rough night?" A voice asked him. Peter bit his lip and nodded. Tony gave him a sympathetic look. "It's okay. We all get them."

Peter sat at the table and rested his head on his crossed arms. Peter stayed like that for a minute, and the only sound in the kitchen was the soft  _tap tap_ of Tony's keyboard. Peter shifted so his chin was balanced on his arm.

"Mister Stark? I mean, uh Tony?" 

Tony set his tablet down and his eyes met with Peter's. "What's up?"

"Well I was wondering, when school starts up again, will I, uh, will I be able to go back to Midtown?"

"Do you want to?"

"Well, yeah, if I can."

"Then, yeah. I don't see a problem with it."

"Okay, uh thanks, Tony."

"No problem, kiddo. Also, before I forget, Pepper messaged me, and she wants to see us."

Peter's jaw dropped slightly. "Pepper Potts? As in, your fiancee?"

"Yeah, and my CEO."

"Is that even legal?"

Tony didn't even flinch. "Technically, we were dating _before_ she became my CEO. Anyways, she's finally catching a break and she's flying in from Malibu next week."

 Peter nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds good."

"Great! She can't wait to finally meet you." That may have been stretching the truth a  _bit_ , but Pepper did want to meet him. He just hopped she'd keep her disapproving opinions to herself. 

"How about we get some takeout, yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEATH IS NOT STUPID!!!! I'm not trying to offend anyone! I just believe that that would be Peters thought process, which is completely wrong! He just believes that superheros are just as strong on the inside as they are on the outside, which is definitely not the case. I'm so sorry if I offended anyone!


End file.
